A rope-like structure is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,178 discloses a core rope which combines a host of core fiber bundles as a core and which is surrounded by an intermediate jacket. Around the intermediate jacket is a braided, outside jacket of monofilament yarn. The core, intermediate jacket and jacket are not connected among one another and therefore slip mutually.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,076 discloses a core rope having a braided core which is formed for its part by a host of core fiber bundles. The core is likewise surrounded by a braided jacket. The core and jacket are not connected between one another and thus are not slip-proof. In use, thickened and thinned areas form.
WO 03/027383 discloses a rope-like structure, especially core ropes, cords and ropes, in which the individual fibers, yarns or yarn strands are connected among one another such that they are mutually slip-proof. These rope-like structures have increased strength in stretching behavior and increased knot strength.
AT 358433 discloses a rope, especially a mountain-climbing rope, in a core-jacket construction in which the jacket threads are guided such that they lie as a braided pattern colored to the outside or lie on the core to the inside for better holding of the jacket. The core yarns are held by tubular braidings.
Furthermore, ropes with a core and a jacket or cords are known which are conventionally twisted or produced from different braided strands as hollow braiding without a core or from strands. In this way tubes can be formed with these cords on one end with so-called “splicing”. These properties are valued and used mainly in sailing. But splicing can be complex and expensive.
Strings or thin cords are known as strings in a tennis racket; they are plaited round as a core with a fine yarn in order to obtain greater friction and strength. Likewise strings and fine cores are known which have a ribbed surface (‘longitudinal-traverse’ pattern) or another special structure to increase friction.
All of the foregoing documents are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.